


Amor Secreto

by canecoffy



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, M/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy
Summary: Las cosas se salen de control cuando una chica decide confesar su amor por Rei.Nagisa, siendo un chico irónicamente inseguro, no toma las mejores decisiones para confrontar sus propios sentimientos.En una pequeña travesía de sentimientos extraños y situaciones difíciles, ambos se descubren a sí mismos.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Ryuugazaki Rei





	1. Primer acto

Todo comenzó una simple semana, un lunes, para ser más precisos.

Nagisa siempre vio a Rei como un buen amigo, alguien con quien platicar, reír y disfrutar.

Le encantaba pasar sus días con Rei. Pero desde el inicio Nagisa sintió un tipo de aprecio diferente.

Aun cuando solo fue por él por su nombre de mujer, y porque era una persona atlética, insistió en que se uniera al club de natación porque en realidad le pareció una persona bastante interesante, y más que eso, le pareció atractivo.

Claro, no se lo diría a nadie, y mucho menos al mismísimo Rei. A pesar de ser un chico muy atrevido, energético y alegre, no quería arruinar su imagen diciendo que le parecía atractivo su recién nuevo amigo, que a duras penas aceptó unirse al club de natación Iwatobi.

Más vergüenza le daba cuando el chico que parecía perfecto no podía nadar, porque creía que Rei pasaba penas por su culpa. Después de un arduo trabajo, logró nadar al estilo de mariposa, que quedaba completamente con su imagen, y a Nagisa le encantaba.

Jamás lo había aceptado de forma directa, pero siempre se emocionaba cuando llegaba al club, no solo porque le traía recuerdos y porque amara nadar, sino porque podría ver a Rei con poca ropa, y es poco decir solo eso porque...

Nunca lo aceptó de forma directa. Pero Nagisa se había enamorado de aquel chico de lentes.

Solo mirarlo, seguirlo todas las mañanas al correr, insistir en unirse al club, cada rechazo y cada que lo evitaba. Veía los comportamientos del chico. Después de unirse, su ego estaba en peligro al no saber nadar, aun sabiendo de memoria la teoría... y tanto intentar y no poder, podía apreciar todas las expresiones faciales y corporales de Rei por culpa de eso, cuando se decepcionaba, cuando estaba feliz, sorprendido o avergonzado... le encantó, se encantó con su inferior, con su forma de ser y sus lentes, sobre todo sus lentes. Pero... pero nunca lo demostró, le trató como a un buen amigo, como a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Eso se mantuvo así hasta hace poco.

Nunca se imaginó a Rei con una chica, jamás le pasó por la cabeza. Es obvio, todos en algún momento tendrán ese tipo de experiencia, todos en algún momento tendrán que encontrar alguien con quien salir, con quien enamorarse y hacer su vida. A eso le debe la vida a sus padres, que pasaron por lo que era obvio.  Entonces, era de esperarse, que en algún momento por más inimaginable que fuera, habría una chica que declarase su secreto amor por Rei. Un secreto amor como el que él le tenía ya hace tiempo...

Nagisa es un chico muy lindo, o él se veía a sí mismo de esa manera. ¿Pero lindo cómo? El sabe que es lindo físicamente, pero también sabe que es un chico muy insistente —por no recalcar— también es amable y considerado, lo que lo hace muy lindo. Irresistible ¿no? Pero Nagisa jamás lo pensó con claridad, sabía que él era así, pero no lo usó a su favor.

Aunque sea lindo eso no evitaría que otros se fijaran en Rei. Y mucho menos que Rei se fijara en ellas.

Todo pasó muy simple, como siempre Nagisa estaba acompañándolo. Comenzaban las clases del lunes, por motivos de la vida no pudieron verse el fin de semana, pero ahora estaban reunidos de nuevo, a punto de ser separados por la campana e irse cada quien a su clase.

Rei abrió su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos y de ella cayó una carta, un sobre rosa con un corazón dibujado. Nagisa no pudo evitar sentir una combinación de curiosidad y celos. Porque, oye, él estaba enamorado. No se hizo pasar por alto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rei acompañado por un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡¿Ah?! Rei, ¿qué es eso? —intentó sonar curioso, y lo logró, aunque por dentro estaba interesado solo por motivos egoístas.

—Ah... Nada, no lo sé —Rei rápidamente guardó la carta en su pantalón sin afán de saber más sobre ella. Evitó mirar a Nagisa por si reciente sonrojo.

Después de preguntar de qué se trataba, recibir una negativa por su compañero y después actuar como si nada, siguieron sus caminos a sus salones. Pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

Nagisa estuvo pensando en ello todas las clases, así, olvidando tomar apuntes o solo prestar atención.

En cuanto dieron la campana del almuerzo Nagisa corrió al salón del más alto con ganas de saber ¿qué rayos había en esa carta? Mientras esperaba pensó todo tipo de cosas... era de una chica, pero ¿qué tipo de chica? Lo más probable es que sea linda como la mayoría de las chicas del Instituto.... ¿una de su salón? Tal vez una buena amiga de la que desconocía. Tal vez alguien de otro grupo, pero que conocía por otro lado... quién sabe. Además, también pensó en las posibilidades de perder a Rei, fue bastante claro el sonrojo que tuvo en cuanto vio la carta, y Nagisa inmediatamente comprendió todo.

Lo más probable es que nunca tenga una oportunidad con Rei. Él sería alguien a quien le gustan las chicas, con una linda novia que se acababa de declarar, y que además de ir en su grupo, eran buenos amigos. Sí... era lo más probable, ya que Rei solo se trataba de un buen amigo suyo.

La decepción y la tristeza no tardaron en caer sobre Nagisa al pensar todo eso mientras caminaba, y sobrecayó por segunda vez cuando un chico del salón de Rei le dijo que no se encontraba para el almuerzo, y que no tenía idea de donde podría estar...

Nagisa pensó más, nunca pensaba tanto como ese día. Si esa carta era de confesión, y su Rei no estaba, quería decir que la carta fue para citarlo en un lugar y después confesarse... ¿no? ¿A dónde van a confesarse siempre las chicas? Al patio trasero, donde nadie va más que a hacer cosas de parejas, como confesar su amor secreto.

Nagisa corrió por los pasillos sin precaución, no le importaba chocar con otras personas. Y aunque suelen juntarse todos los del club a almorzar, ese día faltaron los dos chicos, dejando solos a los otros integrantes.

Pero tenía razón, cuando llegó al patio tuvo que esconderse tras un árbol  porque ahí se encontraba su amado, con una linda chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, también usaba lentes, y para su mala suerte sí era muy bonita, demasiado...

Y lo que pasaba es que así eran las cosas, Rei tenía fama por ser uno de los mejores atletas de su grupo, y no solo ella, sino que muchas otras chicas y algunos chicos sentían atracción por el joven de primer año.

Nagisa miró toda la escena. La chica estaba  sonrojada , lucía hermosa. Y Rei, aunque de espaldas, se podía apreciar lo nervioso que estaba. Sí claro, te pone nervioso cuando una chica linda confiesa su amor secreto.

Lo  peor de todo, ella se sonrojó aún más, sonrió como si su amor fuera correspondido, y para el colmo, dio unos pasos acercándose al chico. ¿Le dijo que sí?

Nagisa siempre había sido un poco  egoísta , sin mencionar lo insistente que era. Y no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así para él. Todo ese tiempo guardando sus sentimientos para que su relación con Rei no fuera afectada se fue al carajo.

Un poco antes de que la chica se acercara más a Rei, y en un momento impulsado solo por el corazón, Nagisa saltó de atrás del árbol, corriendo y gritando un sonoro "¡Alto!"...

Rei lo miró confundido, y la chica se asustó, tanto que al retroceder tropezó y cayó sobre sí misma de forma vergonzosa.

—¿Nagisa?

En  realidad, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo actuó por instinto, y le funcionaba casi todo el tiempo, así que solo quedaba apostar todo de una vez, y tomó la muñeca de Rei para arrastrarlo consigo sin decir una palabra.

Rei no dejaba de  cuestionarle qué sucedía y porqué había hecho eso... pero  Nagisa se detuvo, lejos de aquella hermosa chica, en otro punto del patio, donde no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—¿Nagisa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me... ¡Me Gustas Rei!

Gritó el pequeño sin apartar la mirada del más grande.

Las cosas se complicaron para Nagisa y Rei.

Una confesión repentina, cuando exactamente dos minutos atrás se confesó una niña linda. ¿cómo lo tomaría?

Es algo que Nagisa no pensó antes de hablar, ¿y si Rei ya no le hablaba? ¿Si se complicaba su relación de amigos? ¿Y si le daba asco? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Después de darse cuenta lo único que hizo fue intentar escapar, pero las manos rápidas de Rei lo detuvieron, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

—Espera... —dijo casi en un susurro.

Sonó el timbre para empezar las clases, Nagisa creyó estar a salvo ahora, ya que Rei no se perdería las clases, así era él.

Pero, no fue así. Rei se mantuvo en su lugar, acorralándolo. ¿Cómo salir de ese aprieto? Tenía que huir antes de ser rechazado, o fingir que era una broma... cualquier cosa con tal de zafarse de la situación...

— Nagisa , ¿qué fue  eso ? —preguntó Rei con un semblante serio, intimidando al pequeño.

—¿Eso? Ehh... jeje ¿qué cosa? No sé... —tartamudeó, balbuceó, negó, pero Rei no lo dejó ir.

—¿Entonces lo escuché mal?

La situación era horrible, la peor forma de declarar sus sentimientos, malditos ataques impulsivos de celos...

—¡ Hey !  ¡Muchachos, regresen a clases!

No lo salvó la campana, pero el intendente iba pasando de casualidad por ahí. Rei estaba súper rojo por haber sido descubierto por el de la limpieza, y Nagisa casi casi lloraba.

Bueno, los chicos regresaron a sus salones, y desde ahí no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera en el club de natación. Los chicos lo notaron, pero prefirieron no decir nada, porque Nagisa se veía demasiado en serio.

Así pasó la semana, todos resolviendo sus problemas, o en otros casos disfrutando sus fortunas.

¿Cuál fue el nudo del problema?

Nagisa se deprimió horrible, dejó de hablar con el chico que le gustaba. Y justo como temía, su relación se rompió con ese pequeño descuido.

Y Rei... por su parte, toda la valentía que existió cuando acorraló al pequeño Nagisa ese día contra la pared, desapareció, ya no podía ni verle al pensar en aquello... no era porque le disgustara, solo estaba confundido, como cualquiera otro.

Pasaron los días, hasta llegar al fin de semana.

Aquí fue cuando todo empeoró.


	2. Segundo acto

Con solo 17 años, Nagisa por primera vez casi se acuesta con un chico...

Nagisa en un intento de aclarar las cosas con Reí, estaba desesperado por no poder hablar con él, o al menos convivir como antes... fue a su casa, tocó la puerta y esperó muriéndose de miedo, ansias, vergüenza, duda... etc.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rei, que al ver a Nagisa se sorprendió.

Habían pasado semanas sin hablar directamente, y ahora estaba frente a él.

—¿Nagisa? Ah... —Estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir. Pero Nagisa parecía el mismo de siempre, a pesar de tener en su cuello todas esas emociones ahogándose.

—¡Rei! Hola —A pesar de aparentar confianza su voz se escuchaba débil.

—¿Sucede algo? —Dentro de su cabeza de odiaba por responder algo así frente al chico que declaró sus sentimientos, no quería sonar cortante ni frío, pero ese no era el mejor momento para lidiar con los hechos.

—¿Rei, vamos a salir ya?

Dentro de casa se escuchó la voz de una chica, que claramente no era la madre de Rei.

— Ehh ...  Nagisa , yo... —Los nervios salían disparados de su boca, sin  embargo, el único que parecía calmado era  Nagisa .

Pero por dentro... el pequeño estaba en medio de la línea, de un lado estaban sus esperanzas, donde él había ido directo a la casa de Rei con la intención de arreglar las cosas, y del otro lado sus sueños rotos, donde estaba la posibilidad de que Rei rechazara sus disculpas. Él en medio cargaba un corazón... cuando la 'chica linda' de aquella vez se asomó al lado de Rei, Nagisa cayó del lado de sueños rotos... quebrándose.

No dijo nada, Rei se tapó el rostro apenado por aquello, la chica confundida salió y se presentó como si nada a Nagisa.

—¡Soy  Noona ! ¿eres amigo de Rei-kun? —Ella ni siquiera recordaba a  Nagisa ,  aun cuando él la había asustado ese día.

Pero, ignorada cruelmente, Nagisa se dio la vuelta, bajó los escalones del camino de la casa, y estando en el pavimento ignoró la voz de Rei diciéndole que le explicaría y que esperara.

Así simplemente se fue dejando a los otros dos confundidos en un rato mal entendido.

¿Quién era ella? La chica que se confesó a Rei el otro día. ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Definitivamente saliendo a una cita. ¿Eran novios? Lo más probable es que sí. ¿Qué debía hacer? Correr, lejos de ahí y  cóbraselas caro.

Se preguntaba, y se respondía a sí mismo con tristeza. Se hizo caso, y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, derramando lágrimas sin cesar. Miedo... ¿de qué? Si Rei nunca fue nada de él, solo un amigo del club de natación... ¿por qué lloraba? Si él mismo se había metido a esa situación. ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguiría corriendo? Patético.

Dentro de sí deseaba que Rei lo persiguiera, que lo alcanzara y le abrazara, que le dijera que todo fue un malentendido, que él es el tutor de la chica o algo por el estilo, cualquier excusa estaba bien. Solo quería estar en los brazos de aquel chico que le rompió el corazón sin querer.

Pero eso no pasó nunca, corrió hasta llegar a una calle desconocida, era de tarde y faltaba poco para que el sol cayera al anochecer, y Nagisa no tenía nada que perder ahora, porque lo que añoraba no lo pudo tener jamás.

Rei buscó por todos lados. Estaba desesperado.

Fue a casa de Haruka, de Makoto, a la escuela, a la antigua piscina del entrenador, ¡fue hasta donde Rin! Lo llamó miles de veces y dejó mensajes que eran vistos e ignorados. Maldición, Nagisa no podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para suicidarse ¿o sí?

Definitivamente no...

Entonces ¿dónde estaba? No contestaba y tampoco estaba en su casa. Sí, su madre se preocupó demasiado cuando Rei preguntó por él, ya que fue el primer lugar al que fue a buscarlo. Quería aclarar lo que sucedía, quería justificarse y decirle que en realidad solo era un poco de confusión, pero que ahora todo estaba bien. Su madre lo llamó y tampoco había contestado, no era la primera vez que se escapaba, entonces ella llamó a todos sus conocidos, fue cuando Rei decidió buscarlo en todas partes sin éxito alguno.

Había dejado a la mujer desinformada de los detalles, pero  no llamarla le decía que aún no encontraba a  Nagisa .

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dónde estaba?

Era su maldita culpa el que Nagisa corriera de ahí, lo peor de todo es que no lo siguió al instante. Cuando el pequeño corrió, Rei estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero su amiga le detuvo preguntando qué estaba pasando... bueno, decirle "no es de tu incumbencia" de forma grosera y recibir una cachetada era suficiente para retrasar al de lentes y perder de vista al pequeño rubio.

Sentía su corazón partirse por la culpa. Llegó un momento en el que solo se sentó en la banca del centro de una plaza, rodeado de locales y mucha gente. Perdido, no sabía dónde más buscar, era una mierda.

Sus ojos se sentían húmedos y ardían, no podía mantener su rostro sereno, tenía ganas de golpearse y se maldecía. ¿Por qué tenía que cometer tantos errores?

Estaba cansado, cansado de poner todo su empeño en las cosas y  aun así sacarlas a medias, no podía hacer nada bien, aunque lo pensara y lo meditara, aunque lo estudiara y lo practicara... ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Y ahora esto, no puede hacer las cosas bien con  Nagisa . El chico que robó su atención y lo llevó al club donde hizo amigos y se divertían. Se lo debía a él, el poder hacer todas esas cosas hermosas con esas grandes personas,  Nagisa era el culpable. No solo robó su atención, hasta hace poco había robado toda su cordura y su calma.

Rei amaba a ese pequeño insistente.

Siempre lo hizo, desde los comienzos, el porqué de haber aceptado sus propuestas, el porqué de seguirlo a todos lados y hacer lo que él dijera.

Él era la razón de que su corazón esté muriendo de la rabia ese mismo momento.

Lo había lastimado por culpa de dejar que aquella chica entrara a su casa solo por educación. Maldita educación, después de todo terminó gritándole y recibiendo una cachetada.

Quería regresar el tiempo hasta donde todo decayó.

Cuando esa chica linda se le declaró, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de rechazarla como era debido, en ese momento ella estaba seria confesándose, cada vez hablaba más y no dejaba que Rei la rechazara, pero lo que no se lo permitió fue la repentina intromisión del chico, llevándolo lejos de esa mujer para gritarle en la cara "me gustas" como si fuera tan simple.

Bueno, Rei quedó impactado.

¿Eran celos de Nagisa? ¿Los estaba espiando? Pero... ¿le gustaba?

Eso había dicho ¿no? Entonces... era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Lo pensó, lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que hacer algo para corresponder sus sentimientos, pero no se dieron bien las cosas. No sabe qué pasó, solo recuerda que los días siguientes no pudo acercarse a Nagisa. No era su culpa, era porque presentía que Nagisa lo evitaría, y así fue, cuando pasaba por el mismo pasillo Nagisa se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde vino huyendo de Rei. Y no solo eso, Rei no tenía el valor suficiente para perseguirlo, detenerlo enfrente de todos y aclarar sus sentimientos mutuos.

Pasaron los días con el mismo patrón, y el siguió sin poder hacer nada. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta, ¿por qué no puede hacer nada bien?

Ahora mismo estaba experimentando la mayor expresión de esa misma pregunta.

Nagisa reunió el valor que él no tenía, y fue a su casa. No sabe, tal vez Nagisa quería disculparse por evitarlo, o tal vez le daría una patada, no importa, eso era mejor a que la viera con aquella chica y saliera corriendo.


	3. Tercer acto

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro, y las luces de la plaza mantenían iluminado el interior, aun cuando por fuera ya era noche. Después de llorar en silencio unas horas, se rindió por completo, tenía que encontrar a  Nagisa , tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien,  aun cuando éste ya no quiera hablar nunca más con él, aun cuando pierda totalmente su amistad, solo quería eso, saber si se encontraba sano y salvo.

Lo hizo, llamó a su madre para preguntar. Sintió su corazón estrujarse con lo que escuchó como respuesta.

"Aún no ha venido a casa"

Todo había sido en vano. Todo ese tiempo...

"Pero ya me llamó, dijo que estaba bien en casa de un amigo, estaba pensando llamarte y decirte"

Y entonces, ahora su corazón no solo estaba estrujado, también quemado y pisoteado... al menos estaba a salvo ¿no? Era lo único que importaba.

Llamó a Nagisa y no respondió. Le mandó mensajes y tampoco.

Rei regresó a su casa ahora un poco más tranquilo, pero  aun así deseaba ver a  Nagisa y arreglar todo.

Esperó y esperaría lo que fuera necesario...

Solo un mensaje, que alegró a Rei, y lo tranquilizó todo aún antes de leer su contenido.

Rápido desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió el mensaje.

"Por favor ayúdame, ven por mí"

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Rápido llamó al chico preocupado.

Claro, casa de un amigo. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Sin fin de historias y posibilidades pasaban por la mente de Rei, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado. Tal vez podría estar lastimado o herido, tal vez le robaron o estaba perdido, o peor... cualquier cosa era peor que perderse en la calle.

Después del segundo timbre Nagisa contestó.

—¡¡¿Nagisa?!! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Qué pasó!!

—¡Rei-chan! ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes —Rei se sorprendió por el tono sereno que utilizó Nagisa. Era como tranquilo y divertido.

—¿He? ¿Qué pasó? Nagisa... Perdóname por favor, yo...

—¡No, no! Rei... perdóname a mí jajaja, quería ver si me ayudabas... sé que fui un idiota y pues... sé que te evité y corrí lejos, te oyes preocupado así que tal vez fue mala idea... digo, ahora mismo no puedo regresar a casa.

—¿De qué hablas Nagisa? —Rei ahora estaba más confundido.

—Es que... estaba en casa de un viejo amigo y hace rato que me fui, pero me quedé a jugar en  el arcade un rato y sin darme cuenta me gasté todo el dinero... bueno, no tengo para el autobús.

—Es una broma... ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no contestabas o respondías? Sabes que tu madre estaba preocupada ¿no?

—Ash Rei-chan...—se quejó—, ¿podemos hablar de eso luego? Le dije a mi madre que se me olvidó avisarles y mi teléfono estaba en silencio por estar con mi amigo, no te preocupes, solo ayúdame viniendo por mí, estoy en la plaza donde vamos al arcade. Además, ya es tarde y está oscureciendo más rápido que antes por ser casi invierno.

—Maldición. Espérame ahí, voy rápido.

Colgó y en cuanto su cuerpo reaccionó salió corriendo de donde estaba hasta la primera parada del autobús que encontró. Fue suerte, no tardó en pasar éste y solo tuvo que esperar sentado hasta que llegó a la plaza donde estaba  Nagisa . De hecho, lo vio por la ventana.

En cuanto se bajó corrió, Nagisa solo se mantuvo parado debajo de la parada del autobús y lo esperó.    
Rei estrechó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin recibir respuesta alguna de Nagisa.

—Oh Dios... qué bueno que estás bien, Nagisa

—Mhj —Después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo despacio y sin ganas.

Todo el día Rei había estado preocupado, y ahora podía sentir el enorme alivio recorrer su espalda, y sentir al mismo Nagisa entre sus brazos.

Pero Nagisa estaba muy avergonzado por lo que hizo, fue una infantería muy ridícula, pudiendo haber hecho las cosas bien en lugar de correr. Ahora solo podía pensar en la explicación que le debía su amigo.

Aún después de lo que hizo, no puede evitar justificarse por la culpa de Rei, pero se siente mísero y prefiere no decir nada y dejar que las cosas sucedan.

Pero... ese abrazo que estaba recibiendo era bastante agradable... era muy cómodo y caliente. Sentirse protegido, rescatado por Rei... después, todos aquellos pensamientos resentidos desaparecieron, y solo estaba agradecido de poder estar en los brazos de su amado... Ya que había pasado algo que temía decir.

—Nagisa... Esperemos el otro autobús para ir a casa, te llevaré con tu madre.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las bancas de espera, aún había mucha gente alrededor pero ya estaba siendo bastante tarde.

—Lo siento... Rei... —Rei volteó la mirada hacia el más bajo y preguntó con un gesto facial—. Digo... por preocuparte de esa forma... debí al menos responder los mensajes antes...

—Ahhh... está bien Nagisa, ahora ya estás conmigo...

—Sobre eso... también perdón por la repentina confesión —Volteó la mirada a otra dirección e intentó cubrir sus mejillas algo sonrojadas...

Lo había hecho de nuevo, admitió aquel sentimiento que no quería descubrir, pero... se sentía mejor después de todo.

—No pidas disculpas...  si no fuera por ello yo no tendría el valor de dar el primer paso.

—¿Uh? —Nagisa lo miró confundido.

Su barbilla había sido atrapada por la gran mano de Rei, así deteniéndola de desviarse a cualquier otra dirección, y después sintió unos cálidos labios robarle su primer beso de amor.

Rei lo besó, en medio de la calle, aún con esa gente alrededor.

Sintió que ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación, ahora solo podía sentir el cálido amor trasmitirse por el ligero contacto de sus pieles, en un pequeño beso. Sintiendo que todo él era curado y salvado de aquella pequeña pesadilla, algo que no pasó.

Quería imaginar que había sido un mal sueño, y que no había pasado. Pero no podía con la realidad. Sintió como su pecho latía fuerte y lo obligaba a sentirse mal, triste. Sus emociones estaban estallando gracias a ese hermoso beso. Y no lo resistió, lloró.

Estalló en llanto.

Rei se asustó y se separó al instante al escucharlo sollozar. ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal?

—¿Qué sucede? —Se limitó a decir, con las ganas de abrazarlo más fuerte. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía lo lastimaría más, porque presentía que el beso lo había hecho llorar.

—Lo lamento —chilló Nagisa entre jadeos. Rei no comprendía, pero no siguió preguntando. Nagisa tomó eso como señal para continuar, y estaba seguro de que debía decirlo o no podría hacerlo en otro momento.

Tomó todo su coraje, y le contó ello se lo cual estaba asustado...

—Hice algo terrible... —Limpió con su manga del suéter su rostro—. En realidad, no gasté mi dinero en  el arcade ...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Nagisa vaciló, pero ya no había vueltas atrás. Si quería ser diferente y hacer las cosas bien, debía comenzar con eso.

Sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo de que Rei termine rechazándolo de todos modos.

—No estaba en la casa de ningún amigo... De hecho... —Guardó silencio un momento—, estaba en un barrio bajo, cuando todo terminó me vine caminando hasta aquí.

—Hablas de... ¿Esos barrios donde

—Sí —lo Interrumpió—, compré a alguien. ¡Soy una horrible persona! Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento... Yo solo quería que fueras tú así que me fui corriendo. Dejé todo el dinero que traía ahí, me asusté. Lo lamento Rei. Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad. De verdad no sé qué estaba haciendo —habló repentinamente y muy rápido, sin respirar si quiera. Rei quedó abrumado, y en plan "procesando información"

Acaso... ¿Nagisa compró a una prostituta en pleno día siendo aún mejor de edad? Sabía que Nagisa a veces hacía cosas raras, pero esto era demasiado con todas las letras bien puestas.

—No lo comprendo... —dijo con  simpleza sin afán de saber más.

—Es que, en ese momento solo quería nublar mi mente... Por eso no sabía lo que hacía, pero ya que estaba en la cama con él, solo podía pensar en ti... Tuvo el efecto contrario —Nagisa hundió su rostro entre sus manos, y Rei seguía anonadado, procesando.

Entonces, era un chico, y  Nagisa estaba a punto de  hacerlo, pero sólo pensaba en él... Por eso salió corriendo.

—¿Entonces no pasó nada?

Nagisa negó con la cabeza,  aun cubriéndose el rostro. Bueno, Rei se sentía aliviado de que  Nagisa le dijera lo que pasó y que en realidad no había llegado a nada. Gracias a Dios había escapado de ahí.

—Eso es bueno... Mejor vayamos a casa. Te llevaré con mamá —susurró mientras intentaba quitar las manos del rostro del rubio.

Cuando lo logró no dudó en plantarle otro beso lleno de amor. El rostro sonrojado de  Nagisa era tan adorable y  bésale . No resistió, ahora que ya lo había hecho nada podía detenerlo, lo volvió a besar una y otra vez.

—Rei... ¿No estás molesto? —preguntó inseguro.

—Claro que no. Yo comprendo lo que pasó. Aunque me pondré triste si me dices que no.

—¿Que... no?

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? ¿Nagisa?


End file.
